Dever e Amor
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Christine e Clay serão essenciais para a resistência e uma certa mulher-máquina irá além de seu dever para conseguir isso. Um final melhor que bolei para Arraste-me Para o Inferno.


**Dever E Amor**

* * *

Na estação de trem, Clay Dalton aguarda por sua namorada Christine Brown.

Não demora muito para ela aparecer e assim que a vista, segue em sua direção e a recebe com um beijo.

"Espero não estar atrasada."

"Ah, não. Chegou na hora. Reparei que trocou seu blazer."

"Ah, foi sim. Eu não gostava mais dele. Então comprei um novo. Ficou bom?"

"Ficou ótimo. Aliás, você deixou algo no meu carro ontem." E em seguida mostrou o envelope, de onde tirou um botão.

Chris ficou horrorizada quando viu o botão, percebendo que havia pego o envelope errado. Com tamanho medo em sua mente, ela começou a recuar para trás.

"Chris, o que houve? Cuidado, está indo em direção da beirada dos trilhos."

Mas Chris estava assustada demais para perceber, e quando faltava um passo para cair, sentiu uma mão forte lhe puxando de volta.

Recobrando-se do susto, Chris viu quem a salvara. "Mas, mas...é você."

A mulher loira e alta que a salvou da queda logo confirmou. "Sim, Christine Brown. Sou eu."

"Como é possível? Depois do que vi ontem, achei..."

"Não é tão fácil de me eliminarem. Além disso, tenho o dever de proteger Christine Brown e Clayton Dalton." Ela respondeu da maneira fria e sem emoção de sempre.

"Desculpe, mas você me conhece?"

"Com certeza, Clayton Dalton. Por isso estou aqui."

Chris olhou para a mulher com um tanto de desdenho.

"Bem, temo que tenha falhado na sua missão. É tarde demais. Hoje acaba o prazo e estou condenada a uma eternidade infernal, e tudo porque não consegui me livrar dessa droga de botão amaldiçoado." Ela gritou furiosa, quase chorando.

"O problema está neste objeto?" A loira perguntou, tomando o botão da mão de Clay, que apenas observava sem entender nada.

"Sim, está. E não adianta nada eu o destruir ou algo assim. Pra escapar, tenho de dá-lo para outra pessoa."

"Então, se este objeto for propriedade de outra pessoa, isso a livrará do sua, como disse,´eternidade infernal´?"

"Sim, mas não consigo ter coragem para condenar outro para algo tão horrível."

A loira pensou por alguns segundos e disse: "Me dê."

"Como?"

"Eu disse, me dê. Se o passar para mim, poderá ser salva, Christine Brown."

Chris não acreditara no que ouvia. "Bem, mas..."

"Como disse, minha missão é proteger vocês. Se isso é necessário para salvar os dois, que assim seja."

Chris, vendo que não tinha escolha, e apesar de certa ponta de culpa no coração, entregou o botão a ela.

"Se é assim que quer, então este botão é seu agora. Presente meu para você."

A moça pegou o botão e aceitou-o de bom grado. De repente, ela olhou para o chão.

"Melhor se afastarem. Existe uma oscilação estranha se formando e pode ser perigoso a vocês."

Antes de se afastar, Chris ainda perguntou: "Obrigada. Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?"

"Na verdade, Christine Brown, há uma coisa." Chris se aproximou e sem qualquer aviso, a mulher a tomou nos braços e lhe deu um profundo beijo. Ambos os lábios envoltos um no outro, trocando carícias. Clay ficou perplexo com tamanha cena. Chris logo se afastou dela com certa surpresa na face.

"Agora entendo por que vocês acham isso tão bom." Ela respondeu com certa emoção nos olhos e rosto. "Voltaremos a nos ver em 30 anos. Estarei a sua espera." Ela dirigiu um último olhar para Clay.

De repente, o chão embaixo da loira começou a abrir. Gritos podiam ser ouvidos em meio as chamas que se erguiam, enquanto grandes garras agarravam-na, puxando-a para baixo. Clay e Chris assistiam apavorados a macabra cena, mas ela não esboçava pânico ou medo do que acontecia.

Aos poucos ela foi sendo puxada para baixo e antes de sumir por completo, ela ainda ergueu a mão num aceno final e falou num tom fraco mas emocional de voz, seguido de um leve sorriso: "Christine...eu...te amo."

E depois disso...nada.

* * *

No laboratório da base da resistência, o dr. Clay Dalton terminava os ajustes de reprogramação na Terminatrix capturada.

"Perfeito. Já está funcional e pronta para sua missão. Fique aqui e aguarde minha volta."

Enquanto o dr. Dalton saia do laboratório, Terminatrix observou uma foto na escrivaninha e reparou na moça ao lado do doutor, quando este ainda era jovem.

"Ela é muito bonita."

* * *

Em um cemitério, tudo se mostrava tranquilo quando uma jovem estava colocando flores no túmulo que pertencia a Sylvia Ganush. Se tratava se sua neta Ilenka.

"Oh, vovó."

Mas sem nenhum aviso, o túmulo começou a se abrir e um cheiro de enxofre, seguido de gritos aterradores e uma explosão de chamas. O caixão de Sylvia foi feito em pedaços e seu corpo foi tragado em meio ao fogo. Ilenka olhava tudo com horror. A terra ao redor do túmulo o preencheu.

Ilenka se aproximou lentamente do amontoado de terra quando subitamente, uma mão emergiu de uma vez só e de dentro do solo, uma mulher loira de rosto inexpressivo saiu do chão e tratou de andar como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Porém, antes de ir, ela olhou para Ilenka, dizendo num tom de brincadeira:

"Creio que o pessoal de baixo não gostou de receber alguém sem alma. Então decidiram buscar quem não cumpriu o trato. Tenha um bom dia." E dizendo isso, ela deu de ombros e foi embora.

* * *

_**O futuro que parecia escuro e perdido, agora mostrava um brilho de esperança. Porque se uma máquina, uma exterminadora, podia aprender sobre o valor da vida e o amor, a verdade é que todos nós também podíamos.**_


End file.
